


Warm Bath

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [44]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bathtubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Ned's wandering hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Conversations about Christmas and cuddles in the bathtub.Set in the Modern Royalty AU Nobody Asked For, this one takes place before "Dinners and Disagreements".Written for the 2019 Advent ficlet Challenge. Prompt: warm bath (surprise, surprise)
Relationships: Faisal I of Iraq/T. E. Lawrence
Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391215
Comments: 17
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Warm Bath

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you to Christina_Marie for nudging me in the right direction with this one.

"I hate Christmas." Ned mutters darkly, shedding his coat, cardigan and the keffiyeh he likes to wear as a scarf in the hallway. "It's nothing but blind consumerism and miserable families pretending to be happy."

"Why don't we go to Amman then?" I suggest, gathering him in my arms. He feels freezing. "My family don't do Christmas. We could make a holiday out of it. I know Rania would be thrilled to see you."

"I'd love to but my mother finally decided that she wants us over so..."

"Does that mean Christmas shopping is in order?"

"No, according to Mother gifts are for children only. I've not had a Christmas present since I was eighteen." Ned's ice-cold hands slip under my shirt and press themselves to my back, seeking my body heat.

"You feel like an icicle." I tell him, suppressing a shudder. "How about a nice warm bath?"

He purrs approvingly, his hands shifting from my back to my hips, tugging gently. I take the hint and allow him to pull me along, through the hallway and upstairs.

"Ned, my sweet, can you press next please?" I tap Ned's collarbone lightly, trying to get his attention. He sighs and shifts but makes no effort to reach for the Ipad, propped on its little stand on the stool by the tub.

"Ned?" I tap him again. All I get is another sigh. Ned's asleep, I realise, probably has been for the past few minutes, and I'm effectively trapped beneath him. Not that I mind, the water is still wonderfully warm and we don't have to be anywhere important today. 

I stretch and tap the Ipad's screen.

One more episode, then I'll wake him.


End file.
